


Little Moments

by salishseaselkie



Series: Thistle Thine, Rose Mine [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salishseaselkie/pseuds/salishseaselkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King finds his Queen unfit to leave bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

“No, Alistair.”

Rhona struggled to unwind herself from the sheets as Alistair pouted. “I told you I was leaving for Amaranthine today – told you. It was not up for debate.” As she freed herself from the tangle of bedclothes, he grabbed a hold of her around the waist, smiling quite fiendishly.

He dug his face into the crook of her neck. “They don’t really need you…it’s all an Orlesian ploy to separate us and weaken our rule over Ferelden. They lure you away with Warden business, and they’ll likely lure me away with those tasty pastries filled with cream and jam. Suddenly, we have the second Orlesian occupation, and all because you were too stubborn to stay in bed with your dashing and utterly irresistible husband…” She giggled as he nibbled on her ear.

She tried to shove him away, unsuccessfully. “Alistair, really…” She grappled for the side of the bed – she’d stayed in it too long snuggling with him, and if she didn’t leave soon, it would be well past dark by the time she got to the North Road.

He only grabbed her wrists and pinned her down, laying on top of her insistently, using his whole weight to keep her still.

He murmured in her ear with a boyish and mischievous air, “You are staying. By order of the King.” She laughed as she gave in to his embrace. It was really already too late to get any real traveling done anyways - she could make up for lost time on the morrow.

Defeated, she admonished with a dry mirth in her voice, “I spoil you rotten.”


End file.
